Chris Salt
|Years Active = 2002 - Present |Nationality = British |Website = Website YouTube Channel |Notable Works = |Associated With = |image = ChrisSalt1.jpg|imagewidth = 250|imagecaption = Chris Salt circa 2012}} 'Chris Salt '''is a British brickfilmer. He is known for ''Out of Time and Bowling for Sandercoe.Oblong Pictures Website Filmography Select Filmography | 2003 || Out of Time || |- | 2003 || Words of Wisdom || Words of Wisdom Contest entry |- | 2003 || Doctor Who: The Celestial Toyshop || |- | 2005 || Red vs Blue: The Brick Gulch Chronicles || |- | 2005 || Tough Questions || |- | 2007 || Bowling for Sandercoe || |- | 2008 || Jane's Brain || |- | 2011 || Bat Lieutenant || |- | 2011 || Darren Hayman - My Dream Train || |- | 2014 || LEGO® Ideas #007 -- Exo Suit || |- Complete Filmography | 2002 || Mike and Geoff's Christmas Message || |- | 2003 || Out of Time || |- | 2003 || Chicken Dance || Informal Chicken Dance Contest entry |- | 2003 || Where'd The Cheese Go? || |- | 2003 || Star Wars: A Wasted Journey || |- | 2003 || Words of Wisdom || Words of Wisdom Contest entry |- | 2003 || Doctor Who: The Celestial Toyshop || |- | 2004 || Twisted || |- | 2005 || Red vs Blue: The Brick Gulch Chronicles || |- | 2005 || Tough Questions || |- | 2007 || Pneuma || |- | 2007 || Bowling for Sandercoe || |- | 2008 || Jane's Brain || |- | 2009 || Dane Cook Gets Goosed By a Pirate With a Hook For a Hand || |- | 2009 || Dane Cook Gets Squashed by an Elephant on a Bicycle || |- | 2009 || Dane Cook Gets Sicked Up On By A Possessed Little Girl || |- | 2009 || Star Wars: Reservoir Squads || |- | 2009 || Movember || |- | 2010 || Knucklehead || |- | 2010 || Changes (for 6 Music) || |- | 2010 || Printed Circuit – Brick It || |- | 2010 || Have Yourself A Precious Little Christmas || |- | 2011 || Bat Lieutenant || |- | 2011 || Darren Hayman - My Dream Train || |- | 2011 || The Pelvis Song || |- | 2011 || LJ Rich - My Lego Piano || |- | 2011 || Cooking With Darth || |- | 2012 || Lego Show Promo || |- | 2012 || Unused LEGO Show Promo || |- | 2013 || Lego Space: Building the Future || |- | 2013 || JMARK Ad || |- | 2013 || SatNativity || |- | 2014 || Cobbler Bob YouTube upload of Cobbler Bob || |- | 2014 || Anodyne Systems Product Catalogue || |- | 2014 || Incident on Panduro || |- | 2014 || LEGO® Ideas #007 -- Exo Suit || |- | 2014 || Groot's Guide to 76020 Knowhere Escape || |- In the Media Chris Salt was featured in an article on I Kit Movie.I Kit Movie Article References Category:Brickfilmers Category:British brickfilmers